


1984

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad living conditions, Conspiracy, Dictator, Drugs, Elements from Different books and movies are pulled in, F/M, Kidnapping, People that live in the city are okay, Rebels, Violence, forced romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1941, there was a group of eight men fought behind the lines Nazi Germany, killing as many of the enemy as they could and successfully stealing several plans and materials kept under lock and key by the Germans. The Inglorious Bastards, or simply “The Bastards” were both feared and respected by everyone they ever met and lived to tell the tale. But, sadly, this is not where our story takes place. Our story takes place in 2015, where a group of five men paid tribute to those eight and made their own name in history…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This does not actually take place in 1984. This title was chosen in honor of the George Orwell book and because a lot of the things that will happen are things that he warned us about. I know this all kind of seems like a jumbled mess, but it will hopefully be worth it. I'm really excited about this story so hopefully you guys will be too :)

It was a peaceful retirement community nestled in the mountains. Safe from the everyday rush of the city. There were several little homes that grouped together around a swimming pool, each with a perfect yard decorated with tacky lawn gnomes and plastic flamingos. A minivan with a sticker of a stick family of five made its way through the community, searching out the right house.

“Mom, why do we have to go stay with our grandparents?” The eldest boy asked. The mother turned around in her seat and looked at them.

“Because they’re your grandparents and you love them.” She said.

“But they don’t have Wifi!” The middle child, another boy, whined.

“And papaw smells like old.” The youngest, a girl, said. The mother bit her lip to keep from laughing and turned back to look out the windshield.

“Hank, help me out here.” The mother said.

“Kids, you need to spend as much time as you can with your grandparents.” The father, a man named Hank, said. “They won’t be around forever and I never got to know my grandparents. So treasure every moment with them.”

“But we have grandparents on mom’s side.” The middle child said.

“Jason, no one like a smart aleck.” The mother said. “You, Bryan, and Lucy are going to go to your grandparents, you’re going to have fun, and that’s final.” The three kids groaned.

“Here we are guys!” Hank said, pulling the van into the driveway. There wasn’t a car in the driveway, but it was probably in the garage, but there didn’t seem to be any lights on in the home. Hank looked at his wife.

“Are they here?” She asked. Hank shrugged.

“Well, there’s one way to find out.” Hank said. He got out of the van. “Grab your things kids.” Bryan, Jason, and Lucy all grabbed their bags and dragged themselves from the vechile, their mother behind them. Hank went to do door and rang the doorbell. After a minute, an old, yet still notably British voice, sounded from behind the white door.

“We don’t want any!” The voice yelled. Hank chuckled softly.

“Dad, it’s me.” Hank said.

“I don’t know a “me”.” The voice said.

“Dad, it’s Hank. I’ve got the kids and Judy with me. Remember, you and mom promised to watch the kids for the week?” There was silence on the other side of the door. Hank sighed. “I’m your son.” There was the sound of locks being turned and the door flung open, revealing a man in a blue bathrobe with black pajama pants, and black slippers. He had a mass of curly, white hair on his head and thick, Buddy Holly style glasses over a eyes with a mixture of blue, green, and gold.

“Hank!” He said, hugging Hank. “It’s good to see you! Come in, come in! Your mother and I were just settling in to watch Wheel of Fortune.” He ushered the family of five into the tiny house. A small woman then with long hair with fading dye came out of the kitchen then.

“Hank, my dear.” She said, hugging her son. “What brings you here?”

“You promised to watch the kids for the week, remember?” Hank said. His mother thought for a second before she nodded.

“That’s right.” She said. “Would you like a cuppa?”

“Sorry, but we have to someplace we have to get to.” Hank said. He kissed his mother’s cheek. “But when we come back to get the kids, I would love a cup.” She smiled.

“Well, you two kids be safe.” She said. Hank and Judy left then, the kids watching them sadly as they left. Their grandparents stood there, looking at them.

“So…what do you kids do for fun?” Grandpa asked. Lucy looked up at him.

“Why do you sound British while we sound American?” She asked. He chuckled and set down and pulled her on to his knee.

“That’s because you weren’t raised in England like me and your grandmum wanted you to be.” He said. The boys sighed and looked at him.

“Why don’t you boys sit down and watch the Game Show Network with us?” Grandmother asked. They shook their heads.

“No thank you.” They said, taking their gaming devices out of their bags and sitting on the floor. Lucy looked up at her grandfather.

“Tell me a story?” She asked. He looked down at her.

“What kind of story? A princess story?” He asked. She shrugged. “Well, all my stories aren’t exactly child appropriate. Why don’t you guys go explore the house for a little bit while we try to figure out what to do.” The boys groaned and put their games away but followed Lucy around the house while their grandparents set on the couch and watched TV.

****

“I don’t know if we should go up there.” Lucy said as she watched her brothers climb the ladder to the attic.

“They told us to explore, didn’t they?” Jason asked.

“Well…yeah…”

“Well, we’re going to explore then.” Bryan said. Lucy sighed and followed her brothers up into the dusty attic.

There were boxes everywhere. Most of them were marked with things like “kitchen”, “closet”, or “clothing”. Lucy walked over to a chair and set down in it while the boys looked around the boxes.

“This place is full of junk!” Jason said.

“Really now?” Bryan asked. He started walking to the other side of the attic when he tripped over a nail that was sticking out of the floor. He landed on a box, knocking it over.

“Way to go klutz.” Jason said. Lucy just laughed. Bryan got up and dusted himself off. That’s when he saw a picture frame that he had knocked out of the box.

“Did you break it?” Lucy asked. Bryan picked it up and knocked some dust off of it. It was an old photo with about nine people in it. Two of them looked somewhat familiar.

“Is that…is that grandma and grandpa?” Bryan asked, showing the picture to his siblings. They looked at it, unaware that someone had climbed the ladder to look for them.

“Yes it is.” Grandfather said, making them jump. Bryan dropped to frame then. It clattered at their feet. “What are you kids doing up here?”

“Uh…exploring.” Lucy said.

“Grandpa, you were so…not old.” Jason said. Grandfather laughed. He grabbed the frame.

“Come downstairs.” He said. “I think it’s about time you kids heard this.”

****

“Now, you have to remember to not tell your parents all the details of this story.” Grandfather said.

“And to not repeat the words that he uses.” Grandmother added.

“Grandma, I’m ten.” Lucy said. “I’ve probably heard it all before.” She laughed and pressed her painted lips against Lucy’s forehead.

“Well, shall we begin?” Grandfather asked. The kids nodded. He smiled.

****

_In 1941, there was a group of eight men fought behind the lines Nazi Germany, killing as many of the enemy as they could and successfully stealing several plans and materials kept under lock and key by the Germans. The Inglorious Bastards, or simply “The Bastards” were both feared and respected by everyone they ever met and lived to tell the tale. But, sadly, this is not where our story takes place. Our story takes place in 2015, where a group of five men paid tribute to those eight and made their own name in history…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 2015

2015

You weren’t sure what woke you up. Was it the dryness of your mouth that was making your tongue stick to the roof of it? Was it the complete silence of the house that always seemed to unnerve you, even though you knew it shouldn’t? Or was it the strange feeling in your chest that just wouldn’t go away? You groaned and set up in bed, your blanket falling from your naked body. Your room was completely dark, thanks to the thick curtains you had up at your window. But probably also due to the fact that it was only 5:30 am.

“Why am I up so early?” You groaned as you dragged yourself from your bed and wrapped yourself in your robe. You stretched for a second, listening to the sound of your joints and back popping. You shudder a bit as your muscles stretched then you made your way to the kitchen.

The rest of the house was dark with just a small lamp in the living room and the light above the stove to give you any way of seeing. And that wasn’t a lot. You yawned and flipped on the light. You didn’t see someone sitting on one of your bar stools at the counter as you made your way to your Keurig.

“You really should keep some more light on in here darling.” The person said, making you jump and drop your K-cup on the floor. You looked over at the now lit up bar stool.

“Scott?” You asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to make sure you were okay.” He said. “Your place is so easy to break into.”

“Well, I don’t expect to have anyone trying to break in.” You said. “Well, besides you.” He laughed and stood up. He made his way to you and pinned you against the counter after you had gotten your K-cup off the floor and started to make your coffee.

“You’re the girlfriend of a very important man.” Scott said. “I’d hate to see something bad happen to you.” He stroked your cheek. “My security is outside now.”

“Thanks Scott, but I have plans today. I’m not staying in the house so that your security can watch me.” You said. Scott sighed.

“When are you going to understand that it’s dangerous for you?” He asked. “I have enemies out there who would stop at nothing to take you and use you to hurt me. Is that what you want?”

“No…” You said, sighing. You weren’t sure how many times you had heard him say this, but each time annoyed you just as much as the last. You hadn’t been sure what you were getting yourself into when you first started dating Scott Snow, back when his dad was the leader and he was just the heir. But his father was dead and he was in control now. While the city you lived in flourished and had constant, outrageous parties, outside the city walls was another story. You knew what was going on, but you weren’t in the position to do anything about it.

Scott was an attractive man. Short, sandy blonde hair neatly combed in a side part. He had deep, brown eyes that seemed to stares straight into your soul. He was muscular, but not in an over the top kind of way. Most of his strength was in books. He read constantly and could argue his way out of any situation thanks to all the books he had read. To you, he could have any girl in the city. Probably even the world if he wanted to venture outside the walls. But here he was, staring down at you.

“There is the party tonight.” Scott said, moving away from you. You weren’t sure why, but you had been holding your breath the entire time he stood there with you against the counter. “Make sure that you get something pretty to wear.”

“I have a dress.” You said. He smirked.

“I know.” He said. “Makar will follow you around the city today to make sure you stay safe and then he will escort you to the manor for the party. Do you understand?”

“Yes Scott.” He smiled and caressed your cheek.

“I’ll see you tonight my love.” He said, quickly kissing you before leaving. You stood there for a second, trying to gain your composure. You shook your head and sipped your coffee. You peered out through the thick curtains that hung over your living room windows. You watched as Scott climbed into the back of a white Jaguar XJ. You could see Makar standing outside of your house, near the gate. He looked like Scott had pulled him straight off the streets in St. Petersburg or Moscow. But Russia was the country’s biggest ally, so there were lots of Russians living over here.

“Well, better go shower.” You said, making sure the front door was locked and the security system rearmed. It wasn’t that your house was easy to break into; it was that Scott was a lot smarter than a typical lock and key or a computer. You just wanted to double check everything though, because you didn’t want Makar, who wasn’t as smart as Scott, easily having access to your home while you were in the shower.

You turned on the dim bathroom lights as you walked in and dropped your robe into a pile on the floor. Your bathroom was simple. Well, you thought it was. There was a large, walk in shower in the corner, a Whirlpool tub with jets on the other side, a toilet, and a sink. Black and white tile lay on the floor but they were heated, so you weren’t stepping on to a cold floor. This house was over 100 years old, but when Scott became the leader, he had the place totally redone for you. It was now more of a smart house then anything.

You walked into the shower and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up before you immersed yourself in it. Soon, steam filled the bathroom and the fan carried it out of the room. You shaved yourself smooth, knowing that Scott would probably be grabby tonight, especially with the alcohol the city was known for flowing freely, like an unhindered river. He loved to drink, especially at social events where he could be as much of an ass as he wanted and no one could really stop him.

After your nice, long shower, you wrapped yourself in a towel and did your hair, making sure that it was dried enough so the cold wouldn’t turn it into a weapon against your health. You always did simple hairstyles compared to the other girls you saw hanging around Scott’s palace, longing for a piece of their leader. You didn’t dress like they did. You weren’t like them.

You went to your room and dressed in warm clothes. You needed to go to the grocery store, because your food supply was bare. You figured that stopping and getting something to eat before you did your clothes and food shopping wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, even though you were sure that Makar would probably sit across the table from you, not eating anything and just staring. You hated when he did that. He would just stare at you and Scott when the two of you would have dinner outside the palace. Secretly, you wondered if he had a thing for his boss.

“Well, guess now is better than ever to greet the world.” You said, slipping into your beautiful coat, scarf, and gloves. You made sure you had your purse with your keys and your money. You left the house, locking the door behind you, and made your way to your own car that was parked in the driveway. It wasn’t near as fancy as the one that Scott was drove around in or the one he would drive himself when he just needed to clear his head. Well, he didn’t think it was as nice, since it wasn’t an expensive name from out of the country. It was a red and black 1970 Chevy Camaro. It was your pride and joy.

“Leaving?” Makar asked, his accent thick. He was defiantly Russian. Part of you wondered if he had run here because he had gotten in trouble in the Motherland and did this job until he could return safely without being sentenced to time in Siberia. 

“Yep.” You said, unlocking the door and climbing in before the hired gun could say anymore. You drove off, leaving him there. You were sure he was probably cursing in Russian. You smiled at the thought, making a note to pick up a teaching tool for that language. You had a feeling it would come in handy in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with a friend

You parked your car in one of the parking lots close to the street where you would be doing most of your shopping. You set behind the wheel for a minute before you finally manage to pull yourself from the car and lock it. You looked around at your surroundings, taking it in. You had lived here all your life, right here in the city. And you just couldn’t get use to the things around you.

There were large walls that surrounded the city. They always drilled into your head that they were to keep the enemies out, but part of you wondered if they were to keep you guys in. You could see the tops of trees over the wall, so you knew there was vegetation on the other side. But the watch towers that dotted the walls didn’t seem very friendly. Especially when you could see the large men with their deadly weapons keeping watch over the city you called home.

Sadly, you had never seen what it looked like outside the walls. You only had access to certain floors of the tall buildings, even though you were dating Scott. And several of those floors had no windows or the view was blocked by the tall pine trees. You secretly longed to see life outside the walls, to know what was going on out there. But you knew that it would never happen. So you fixed your coat, adjusted your purse, and made your way to your favorite diner.

You knew Makar was probably close behind you by now, since you took so long admiring the walls. They were so shiny and clean, not a hint of graffiti on them. They could easily take your attention if you weren’t careful. But you had managed to pull yourself away and entered the small restaurant you loved to go to when Scott wasn’t around. That’s when you spotted a friend in the corner. She saw you and a hand shot up, waving like a loon.

“Hey!” She said. “Over here!” You sighed and made your way over to her. She was your best friend in the whole world and you loved her to death, but sometimes she was a bit…insanse.

“Brown hair now?” You asked, sitting across from her. “What happened to the blonde Scar?”

“Ah, I got tired of being blonde.” She said. “Plus, we have some ambassadors coming in today and they’ll be staying with Downey and they’re brothers and…” You raised up your hand.

“Calm down.” You said. She laughed.

“I’m just excited. Fresh men are coming to the city. They haven’t fallen victim to my charms yet.” You smiled but shook your head.

You and Scarlett Johansson had been best friends for as long as you could remember. She put up with your weird little quirks and defended you from bullies all your life, and in return, you helped her with her homework and introduced her to boys left and right. You had stood by her through every hair change and was there waiting with the car when she snuck out the window the morning after. And, of course, your relationship seemed to take a hit when Scott chose you over her, but she quickly bounced back when she met her favorite singer from the west coast city.

The two of you ordered your food and you listened to her go on and on about his these ambassadors were from another country and she was excited about learning their culture because she had never left the city before and was anxious to hear what an Australian sounded like. But you were lost in your own thoughts. Soon, she realized.

“What’s on your mind?” She asked, shoving a fry into her mouth. You glanced at her and gave a sad smile.

“What if there’s more to this life than being trapped by these walls?” You asked.

“You mean like going to one of the other four cities?” She asked. “We live in the capitol of this country dear. Everything they have, we have better of. Well, except the guys…”

“That’s not what I mean Scar.” You said. “What about the land in between the cities? All that vast territory where they tell us criminals and enemies of the state live. What’s it like out there?” Scarlett’s eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

“That’s talk for at him, and even then you shouldn’t do that!” She hissed. “There’s a reason we have these walls (y/n). It’s to protect us from the people out there who want to kill us!” You sighed to yourself. You wanted to talk about this more, but you knew she didn’t. She might not approve of everything Scott did with his leadership position, but she wasn’t about to talk about it in public. Especially if Makar was close by. That was one man she would never get with.

“You’re right.” You said sadly, playing with your soup. “I was just being silly.”

“Must be lack of protein or something.” She said. “Eat a burger or something.”

“Scott doesn’t like me eating a lot of red meat without his approval.” You explained. “If there’s some tonight, he might allow me to eat a bit of it.” Scarlett frowned. She knew this wasn’t a healthy relationship at all. Scott was controlling a country and he was controlling your life. It wasn’t healthy or safe, but there wasn’t much she could do about it without turning you both into criminals. So she kept her mouth shut and comforted you when he wasn’t around, which was a lot.

“So…what are your plans today?” She asked, hoping a change in subject would be good for you.

“I’m going to do some shopping.” You explained. “I need groceries and Scott didn’t like the dresses in my closet I guess.”

“Oh right, he’s having another one of those parties of his tonight, isn’t he?” Scarlett asked. You nodded.

“I’m not sure if it’s to show the new ambassadors what the city has to offer or if he just wants an excuse to get drunk.” You said. She laughed a bit then finished off her food.

“Well, let’s get going then.” She said. “You know how much I love to go shopping. And just how much I love to do what Scott wants.” You could hear the sarcasm dripping in her last sentence. You stood up and grabbed your bag, getting a glimpse of Makar out of the corner of your eye. He was sitting in the back corner, gun resting on the table. It was successfully keeping anyone from the wait staff from wanting to approach his table.

“Let’s go.” You said, feeling a little unnerved. Scarlett grabbed your arm and dragged you from the diner and down the street to a row of shops.

****

On the other side of the city from where you and Scarlett were set a large manor. Inside was one of the richest men in the city, outside of Scott. He was a lot older than the young leader. At one point in time, long before Scott was born, it was believed that he would take Scott’s father’s position as leader when the man died. But then Scott was born and he lost his status as second in command.

And to say that it had turned one Mr. Robert Downy Jr. a bit bitter was an understatement.

He still was a close advisor to Scott, but he didn’t receive as much respect as he had before the little brat was born. And being a close advisor meant he had to do things that Scott wouldn’t. But Scott didn’t know this would lead to his downfall.

The doorbell rang and the young maid that worked for Robert, a woman name Sophie Hunter, answered the door. She was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and soft eyes. She had been sent to the city when her family was killed in the English rebellion of 1990. She had several employers since she was 12, but Robert had been the longest and nicest to her. He hadn’t released her from his staff though, because he was scared that she would be sent back to Hammersmith, and he had heard that wasn’t a good place to be right now.

“Can I help you?” Sophie asked as she answered the door. The muscular man with piercing blue eyes and strong arms looked at her.

“I’m Ambassador Hemsworth.” He said. Sophie nodded and opened the door to allow him access.

“Let me go get Mr. Downey.” Sophie said, quickly leaving and going upstairs to Robert’s study, where he was busy writing something. “Mr. Downey?” She said. Robert knew that there was a visitor downstairs then, because she only called him “Mr. Downey” when there was. “Ambassador Hemsworth is here.”

“Thank you Sophie.” He said, standing up. “You have the rest of the day off.” She smiled.

“Thanks Robert.” With that, she left. Robert went downstairs and took in the man standing there. Short, blonde hair and a tight suit. Yep, that was him.

“Ambassador Hemsworth.” He said. “What an unexpected pleasure. May I ask where your brothers are?”

“Liam is sick I’m afraid.” He explained. “And Luke has decided to wonder around the Outback to “find himself”.” Robert laughed a bit. “Please call me Chris.”

“Will do.” He said. “Perhaps we should go to my private study to continue this talk.” Chris nodded and Robert led him to the basement, not his study upstairs. That’s because Scott was always listening and there were some things he just didn’t need to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go about your day; Robert reveals something to Chris.

Chapter 4

“I like that one.” Scarlett said as you came out in a black dress that had a slit up your thigh and was cut in all the right places. She looked at herself and spun. Scarlett could see the sadness in her eyes. She loved it, but…

“I don’t think Scott will.” She said.

“Well, just tell him if he doesn’t like it, he can start buying your dresses for social events.” Scarlett said.

“The sad part is, he probably would.” You said, looking back in the mirror again. “Do you think I should get it?”

“Of course I do!” Scarlett said. “I mean, just think of all the guys that will be staring and trying to make Scott jealous.”

“Yeah, that just means more for him to sentence to life outside the city.” You said. After a moment of thinking it over, you looked back at Scarlett. “I think I’ll get it.” She smiled and clapped her hands.

“Fantastic!” She said. She grabbed a blood red dress and held it up. “Do you think it will get our new visitors attention? I hope it does because I would love to get together and discuss his…culture.” You rolled your eyes but laughed. If you didn’t have Scarlett in your life, it would be a lot more boring than it already was.

You went back to the dressing room and changed out of the dress back into your everyday clothes. You looked at yourself in the mirror, making sure that everything was perfect. As you walked out, you heard the sales girl at the front gasp. You could see Makar standing outside with his face pressed against the window, looking in.

“Oh for the love of…” You marched outside while Scarlett grabbed the bags. “What are you doing?”

“President Snow (Yes I went there) told me to watch you.” He said. “So that is what I am doing.”

“Look, I don’t need to be watched by someone who I don’t even know their last name!” You hissed at him. He looked down at you.

“Bugakov.” He said.

“What?” You asked, confused. Scarlett came out by then and was watching.

“Makar Bugakov. Now you can be watched by me.” You looked over at Scarlett, who just shrugged.

“Sarcastic Russian with a gun. I’m not going to mess with him.” Scarlett said. “Come on, let’s go grocery shopping. There might be a cute boy bagging the groceries for us.” She grabbed your arm and pulled you towards your car with Makar close behind. “God, does this guy ever stop?”

“Nope.” You said. “He’s trying to impress Scott in all ways possible.”

“Why don’t they just go at it and get it out of their system already?” Scarlett asked, making you laugh. “So my car’s over there. I’ll meet you at the grocery store, okay?” You give her a small smile.

“Yeah, okay.” You said. She patted your shoulder before going to over to her car. It was a modern one, the complete opposite of your beauty. You ran you hand on the hood as you made your way to the driver’s side and got in. You could see Makar watching you. You didn’t see a vehicle he would be in, but you knew there was one somewhere. You drove the handful of blocks to the grocery store and went in. There were a few that you could’ve gone to, but you like this one. They were always nice to you.

You walked into the store and were greeted with the smile of a teenage boy who had been brought to the city by a refugee camp that was based in France. You had heard that Paris was no longer standing, but you weren’t sure. Sometimes, you doubted the words you saw printed on the newspaper or the words that the city’s media team told you.

“Bonjour…I mean hello.” Julian said. You smiled.

“Hello Julian. How are you today?” You grab a cart as Scarlett pulls her car into the parking lot and you can see Makar on an old Yamaha. “So that’s how he gets around.”

“Pardon?” Julian asked. You smiled at him as Scarlett came in.

“Oh it was nothing.” You said. “We’ll see you in a little bit.” He smiled at the two of you and Scarlett smiled back. “No.”

“What?” She asked. “I was just being friendly!”

“Just don’t.” You said. “He’s a sweet kid.” Scarlett pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

“You never let me have any fun.” Scarlett whined. Makar came in then and silently followed the two of you around the store. From fruits and veggies to the dairy and even to the feminine hygiene aisle, even though the two of you could see him shielding his eyes.

After you paid for all your things and took them out to your car, Scarlett started to laugh.

“Shhh.” You warned.

“But I’ve never seen his cheeks having any color until you turned and asked him if you should get tampons or pads.” She laughed. “Maybe Scott will finally get you a female body guard.”

“He says Makar is the best in his security detail and the only one he trusts with me.” You explained as you shut the trunk. Makar was a bit away from the two of you, watching the two of you.

“Maybe that’s because Makar likes bananas over peaches.” Scarlett suggested. You laughed but shook your head.

“Are you coming over to get ready?” You asked as you headed towards the driver’s side of your car. Scarlett laughed.

“What kind of question is that?” She asked in return. “I’ll see you in a few.”

“See you then!” With that, you each got into your own cars and went separate ways. You were secretly glad that Scarlett was coming over. Being alone in your house with Makar outside just unnerved you to no end.

****

Robert and Chris went to the basement and after a moment of Robert messing with a full bookshelf, it slid open revealing a beautiful room well stocked with different items that really shouldn’t have been in his home in the first place. He had added on this section of the home after Scott was born and was careful to make sure that no one knew about it. Only a handful of people did and they weren’t willing to tell.

“Can I offer you a Cuban cigar?” Robert asked. “Or how about a Guinness?”

“Hasn’t President Snow banned all these things in your country?” Chris asked as Robert got two bottle of beer out of a refrigerator and lit up a cigar.

“He’s banned a lot of things, but we aren’t a country anymore.” Robert said. “We’re a prison surrounded by the Four Horsemen.” Chris looked at him strange. “As you know, there are five cities here that are kept up nicely. Well maintained, the people have food, so on and so forth.”

“Yeah.” Chris said. “I believe I visited the one formally known as New York on my pervious visit.” Robert nodded and uncapped his beer.

“That is the East City. That’s where the fashion and finances are dealt with. Then you have the South City, which is in what used to be Texas. That’s where our agriculture is maintained and anything we import or export food wise is there. There’s the North City, where many of our animals are raised, either for pets or for the slaughter. I believe it’s in the state that used to be known as North Dakota. And finally, there’s the West City, which is where all our entertainment comes from. We all know that it’s mainly made by computers and they find a pretty face to slap on the cover, but it helps us get through the day.”

“That sounds horrible.” Chris said. “How can any country let your President do this?”

“Because he’s smart. Way too smart for his own good. And he knows how to beat the system.” Robert explained. “He knows how to play other countries against each other so they don’t notice what’s going on here, or how there’s five damn cities that are perfectly taken care of while the rest of the war torn country is full of death, disease, and famine.” Chris nodded.

“Well my country is willing to help you in your cause.” Chris explained. “Anything we can do to help, just let us know.” Robert nodded.

“There’s about six of us in the President’s cabinet alone that would like nothing more than to put a bullet in his head.” Robert explained. “Unfortunately, we think it would be too quick on him. He needs to be tortured some.”

“We could perhaps send him off into my country.” Chris said. “A man like him would not survive a night there. Kangaroos are quite dangerous and don’t even get me started on our spiders…”

“As much as I would love that, Scott would know how to survive.” Robert said. “He probably knows more about your country then you do from all the reading he does.” Chris laughed a bit. “Tonight, Chris is throwing a massive party. You will get to meet the others who wish nothing more than do go back to the way things used to be, pre assassination.” Chris nodded.

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the party and you meet some new people

After taking the time to make yourself look presentable to Scott and his friends, you and Scarlett were finally ready to leave for the party. She was excited to meet this new man that she hoped was just as hunky as he sounded. You had just wrapped yourself in a black shawl when black Jaguar pulled up outside.

“Ready?” You asked Scarlett. She grabbed her bag.

“Of course.” She said. The two of you headed out and you locked up your home. You climbed into the back of the car. Makar was in the front with the driver. You couldn’t see what he was wearing, but you were sure it wasn’t dressy.

“I hate parties.” You said to Scarlett as the car made its way to the other side of the city. Makar was too busy speaking in Russian to someone. You weren’t sure if it was the driver or if he had a hands free device.

“Why?” Scarlett asked. “Free food and booze, good looking guys. What’s not to like about it?” You sighed.

“I’m always stuck at Scott’s side like some trophy. Even though he sits there and flirts with other women and surrounds himself with them, I have to pretend I don’t see it. I don’t really get to socialize unless he’s busy. Then I end up eating a little too much and he makes comments about my weight.” Scarlett reached over and touched your shoulder when she saw tears forming in your eyes.

“Why do you let him do this to you?” She asked. You shrug. “Come on. You can tell me.” You look into her green eyes.

“Because I know that I could never do any better.” You said. “And I know that if I try to leave him, all the family and friends I still have here will be cast out. And I can’t let that happen. So I take the hit to keep everyone safe.” She stared at you, her eyes wide and filling with tears, and her mouth hanging open some.

“Oh…” She said. You looked away from her as the car pulled up in front of the building where the party was going to be. It was a hotel with a glorious ballroom, but the upper levels were turned into permanent housing for dignitaries from other countries that went back and forth between countries but spent a lot of time here.

“We are here.” Makar said. The valet outside opened your door and you and Scarlett crawled out. Makar didn’t even offer either of you his arm to escort you inside. The fancy dressed men at the doors opened them for you and the three of you walked in. You knew Scott was probably around here somewhere with a “groupie” and Scarlett knew it too. Makar left the two of you and made his way to an elevator off to the side. You looked at Scarlett.

“Want to go get a drink?” You asked.

“We’ve only been here ten seconds and you’re asking?” She asked. “About damn time. Let’s go.” The two of you made your way into the ballroom.

There were so many people crammed into the room. Music was playing, people were snacking on tiny appetizers and drinking. There were a few of the girls who worshipped Scott like a god dancing over by the stage where the music was coming from. You rolled your eyes and grabbed a glass of champagne off of a passing waiter’s tray and downed it.

“Drinking is no way to solve your problems (Y/n).” A voice said behind you. You laughed.

“And you would be the expert, right Robert?” You said, turning around with a smirk on your face. He smiled at you.

“Someone’s a little snappy tonight.” He said. He looked around and when he didn’t see Scott, he realized what was going on. “Oh…”

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” Scarlett said. “Don’t you have a gentlemen’s club to be at?” She took a sip of her champagne.

“Hey Scarlett, don’t you have a di…” You glared at him before he could finish that sentence. “It’s good to see you.” She smirked at him and took another sip of her drink. “Ladies, this is Ambassador Hemsworth from Australia.” Robert said as Chris joined the three of you. Scarlett moved in front of you and stuck out her hand.

“Hi, I’m Scarlett.” She said, smiling. He kissed her hand.

“Please, call me Chris.” He said. She giggled at his accent. You cleared your throat.

“Oh, yeah, this is (y/n).” Scarlett said, staring into his so blue eyes. Robert looked at you and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this.” He told you. He looked back at the two of them. “Hey Chris, how’s the wife?” Chris’s eyes darkened as he glared at Robert and Scarlett’s charm quickly shut off and she moved to stand by you. Chris was about to talk when the sound of cheering and applause ripped through the room.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“You’ll see.” You whispered.

That’s when Scott came into the room. You knew what he had been up to up in one of those rooms. Some nameless girl who would get a couple hundred to keep her shut or she would be sentenced to life outside the walls. And you knew that she wouldn’t want that. You sighed and made your way over to him, plastering a fake smile on your face. Scott wrapped an arm around your waist when you stood by him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” He announced, silencing the room. “I have received word that our brave soldiers have defeated a group of rebels outside of the East City!” People clapped and cheered. Chris looked over at Robert and Scarlett. Robert’s eyes were full of resentment. Scarlett just shook her head. “So eat and drink! Celebrate the fact that we are safe for another night!” With that, he led you over to a roped off area where his groupies were waiting.

People kept talking to Scott and surrounding the two of you. You felt like your walls were starting to close in and you couldn’t take it anymore. You stood from the seat that you had taken by him. He didn’t even seem to notice.

“I’m going out for some air.” You explained. He just waved you off. Sighing, you made your way through the crowd. Robert, Scarlett, and Chris saw you.

“I’ll go after her.” She said. Robert nodded.

“We’ll come out in a little bit. I don’t know about Chris, but I don’t care for it here.”

“Is it always like this?” Chris asked. Scarlett laughed.

“You have no idea pretty boy.”

****

You walked outside, feeling the slight chill of the air and taking a deep breath. You wrapped your shawl around you and made your way over to a little bench just down the road from the hotel. You set down and closed your eyes for a second, pretending that none of this was going on.

“Crazy party, right?” A man asked as he set down by you. You opened your eyes and looked at him. He was adorable man with soft looking hair and amazing blue eyes. You smiled at him.

“Just a bit.” You said. “I like looking up at the stars. It calms me down after he throws parties like this.” He smiled.

“I’m Sebastian.” He said, offering his hand. You smiled and shook it.

“(Y/n).” You said. He raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you the President’s girlfriend?” He asked. You sighed and pulled your hand back.

“And you want to meet him, don’t you?” You asked sadly. He raised his hands.

“Oh, no.” He said. “That’s the last thing I want to do right now.” You looked at him and shrugged. You stood up.

“I should probably get back to the party.” You said. Sebastian quickly stood up.

“Don’t you want to stay out here and look at the stars?” He asked. You shook your head.

“If I stay out here any longer, he might send his little Russian friend after me.” You said with a small smile. You saw Scarlett pushing her way through the large crowd of people surrounding the entrance. “It was nice to meet you Sebastian.” You started to walk away.

“Damn it.” He whispered to himself. He pulled a syringe out of his jacket pocket and raced up to you. He grabbed your arm and stabbed you in the neck with it.

“Hey! What are you…” You started to get sleepy. Scarlett saw.

“(Y/n)!” She screamed, rushing towards you. You fell into Sebastian arm. He raised his wrist to his mouth.

“I got her!” He said into a microphone bracelet. Scarlett ran outside just as a large van pulled up in front of her and Sebastian pulled you inside. They drove off before she could get into it. She stood there, in the middle of the street, staring at the taillights.

“Shit.” She said. She quickly ran back in. She needed help and she wasn’t going to Scott for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new characters come into play

“What the hell Sebastian?” A large, Irish man said as Sebastian carried you inside a log cabin and laid you on the bed. “We told you to grab her, not drug her.”

“Shut the fuck up Michael.” Sebastian growled. “You sent me to grab her, so I grabbed her. If you think you could’ve done better, then you should’ve got out of the fucking van.”

“Wow, kitty scratch.” Michael said. He set down on an old bar stool with a cup of his own alcoholic beverage.

“Once Ben, Tom, and Chris get back, they can figure out what we’re going to do next.” Sebastian said.

“We shouldn’t have brought her back here man.” Michael pointed out as he took a drink, wincing as it burned on the way down.

“I wasn’t just going to leave her unconscious on the side of the rode!” Sebastian yelled at him. “Plus, we didn’t get anything out of her before and I could guarantee that it would be a whole hell of a lot harder to get near her.” Michael groaned.

“We’re gonna get fucking killed man.” Michael said. Sebastian glared at him.

“Michael, do me a favor and shut the fuck up.” He hissed. That’s when the door to the cabin opened and Sebastian quickly shut the door to the bedroom. Three men walked in. They each had bags in their hands full of food and supplies. While Michael and Sebastian had been out failing a mission, they had been collecting things to help them survive.

“You did not stay here all day and drink beer, did you?” One man asked. He had a black beanie covering his short hair.

“Hi Chris. How was your trip?” Sebastian asked, trying to change the subject. Chris rolled his eyes, pretty sure that the two of them just stay in the cabin and drank all day. He was taking their darts from them for a week.

“Same as all the others.” Chris said. “Tom and Ben annoyed me with impressions. I’ve used my moves on all the girls in the village so there’s that.” He set his bags in the kitchen.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Sebastian said.

“Hey Chris, guess what Seb…” Michael started to say, but Sebastian put his hand over his mouth.

“I will give you all my beer for the next month if you just shut the fuck up.” Sebastian hissed. Chris looked over at the two of them.

“Michael?” Chris asked. “What did Sebastian do today?” Michael looked into Sebastian’s pleading eyes and sighed.

“I caught him looking at some of those dirty magazines from the 1950’s and beating it.” Michael said, taking a drink of his beer. Normally, Sebastian would have been chasing after Michael with a machete, but he was just thankful that he didn’t say something about the girl in the bedroom. That was until he realized that it wasn’t his own room he put her in.

“Uh, Sebastian? Michael? Why is there a random girl in my bed?” Ben asked, looking at the two of them. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“There’s what?” Chris asked, pushing past Ben and looking into his bedroom to see you asleep on his bed.

“Why don’t you guys ever put a girl in my room?” Tom asked, following Chris towards the doorway of Ben’s room. Chris turned and looked at Michael and Sebastian.

“You kidnapped the President’s girlfriend?” He asked. They looked at each other, and then back at Chris. “I thought you were supposed to flirt with her, get the information we needed, then leave. How hard is that?”

“Pretty hard for the Jager twins.” Tom said. Chris glared at him.

“I don’t need your snark right now Tom.” Chris said. “What are we going to do with her? We can’t just have the President’s army showing up here. We’re fugatives.”

“Let her sleep.” Ben said. “We’re safe as long as she’s sleeping. It means she can’t run off and tell her precious boyfriend what’s going on.”

“What the hell are we going to do when she wakes up?” Chris asked. He looked at Sebastian and Michael. “This is your fault. You two should fix it.”

“I’m not the one her drugged her and grabbed her!” Michael said.

“But you were driving the getaway van!” Sebastian said. Chris groaned and went to put the supplies away.

“Okay you two, just stop.” He said. “Help Tom and Ben carry in the other bags. We’ll all sit down and figure out what to do with her after everything’s in the house.”

Sebastian and Michael headed outside to where the car set. The van was hidden away, because people in the City had seen it. The grumbled to themselves but knew that Chris wasn’t mad at them. He was the oldest one in the group. Actually, he was one of the youngest, with Sebastian being the “baby” of the group at 32 years old. But he had managed to become more of a father figure over Ben and Michael, both almost forty.

But, that’s not saying he didn’t have his childlike moments. They all did.

“Who the fuck ate the last of my waffles?” Chris yelled out. Sebastian looked over at Michael, whose eyes were wide.

“You didn’t…” Sebastian said.

“I didn’t realize they were his.” Michael defended.

“Get out of here man. I’ll tell him you were chopping wood or something.” Sebastian said. Michael took off running then as Chris came out of the cabin with an empty bag in his hands.

“Fassbender!” He yelled. Sebastian just laughed and carried the bags in with Tom and Ben.

****

It was quiet in the lab. All the other scientists had decided to go to the party for the free food and free booze. But not Mark Ruffalo. He decided to stay in the lab and work on the project Scott had gave them. He wasn’t a huge fan of crowds anyway.

He thought he was working on a new vaccine that would slow the growth of cancer cells, pretty much eliminating the disease from the public. But something about the chemical formula didn’t seem right. That’s why he was sitting at his desk with books spread out before him. He was going over every single compound that was in this “vaccine” and so far, what he had come up with didn’t seem right.

And after a moment, it all clicked. He quickly stood up.

“Oh my god.” He said. He grabbed his things and quickly ran from the lab. He had just discovered something he shouldn’t have.

Scott wasn’t wanting a vaccine.

He was wanting a brain washing serum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up

Chapter 7

“Scarlett!” Robert said, walking to her. “Scarlett what is it?” He saw the panicked look on her face. Chris was right behind him, unsure of what was going on.

“S…someone took her.” She said, trying not to say it loud enough that it would get back to Scott. Not that he would probably care. Robert looked at her, trying to put together what she had just said.

“Someone took her?” Robert asked. “Someone took (y/n)?” She nodded. “Do you know who?”

“Someone with a black van.” She said. “Oh god I should’ve went outside with her instead of getting a drink! This is all my fault!” Chris hugged her then. Robert looked around.

“We need to go someplace private to talk about this.” He said. “Come on. Let’s go back to my place.” He looked over at Scott with his tongue down some poor girl’s throat. “That bastard doesn’t even seem to realize that his girlfriend is gone.” Robert led them out of the hotel and towards his own car. They got in and drove to Robert’s house. Sophie was in the kitchen making herself something to eat. She absolutely hated going to Scott’s parties and refused to go as much as she could. She dropped her ice cream when she heard someone come in the house.

“Robert, what’s wrong?” Sophie asked when she saw the look on his face. Chris looked from her to him.

“Are you two…”

“No.” Sophie and Robert answered at the same time, making Scarlett giggle.

“Unlike some of the assholes in this city, I treat her like a person.” Robert said. He started to lead them to the basement office when the doorbell rang. “Son of a bitch…” Robert growled. Sophie sighed.

“I’ll get it.” She said. She opened the door to see a man with wild, curly hair and wide eyes. He was breathing heavily like he had run the whole way here. She looked at him and thought he was probably on drugs. “Can I help you?” She asked.

“M…my name is…Doctor M…Mark R…Ruffalo. A…and I need to spe…speak with Mr. D…Downey.” He said, trying to take breaths as he talked. She said and let him stand in the foyer while she went back to the kitchen where the others were standing. They looked up at her.

“A Dr. Mark Ruffalo for you.” She said. Robert smirked a little and walked out of the kitchen towards the foyer.

“Ah my science bro!” He said. “How is the lab treating you now a days? Have the other finally accept that you’re the king of it?” But then he saw the look in Mark’s eyes. “Mark, what’s wrong?”

“I have to show you something.” He said. Robert looked back at Chris, Scarlett, and Sophie before looking back at Mark.

“Come with us.” He said. Mark nodded and adjusted the bag in his hand before following them downstairs to Robert’s secret office.

****

As you started to come around, you heard voices coming from outside the door of the room you were in. You started to panic at first, not knowing where you were. You tried to calm yourself down and took slow breaths. The last thing you wanted was for your captures to know that they had scared you. They probably knew that anyway, but no need to have it written all over you face.

The room didn’t seem threatening. There were old posters on the walls, probably from the 1940’s and 1950’s. There were some old comic books scattered on the floor. And some old, falling apart books on a raggedy bookshelf in the corner. You got out of the bed you were laying on and the springs groaned. Your heels from the night had been removed, but you were still in your black dress. The shawl lay on the bed. You picked it up and held it in your arms.

You walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the books. There was Shakespeare and books from the past, but then there were some newer books with titles you had never heard of. There was a picture frame sitting on it. It was being held together by duct tape. There were two small pictures inside. One was a smiling couple holding a little baby in their arms. The other was a little boy in his mother’s arms, laughing. You smiled as you looked at it.

“I don’t think Ben likes people messing with his stuff.” A voice said, making you jump a bit. You set the frame back on the bookshelf and turned around. You hadn’t heard the door open and now you were looking at a man with blond curls and some stubble. He was defiantly not from around here originally. He sounded British but you weren’t sure. All the Brits you had met had been “rescued” and brought to the city for “protection”.

“Okay well, I’ll just go now…” You started to move towards the door but he blocked your way. “Or not.”

“I am so sorry darling, but I’m afraid we can’t let you leave just yet.” He said.

“So you’re just going to keep me here?” You asked. “I don’t even know who you are.” He smiled and took your hand, gently kissing it.

“I’m Tom.” He said. “Tom Hiddleston.”

“Tom Hiddleston?” You asked. He nodded.

“Now we’re not strangers anymore.” He said. You looked around the room that you were in. “This is Ben’s room. He’s harmless. More like an overgrown child at times. I think he might be out playing cards with the others if you want to meet them.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” You asked. “Aren’t I your prisoner?”

“Prisoner sounds harsh.” Tom said. You had to chuckle a bit. He wasn’t as threatening as you thought he would be. He was a bit like a teddy bear. “Now come on and let’s meet the others.”

“And if I don’t want to?” You asked, testing your limits. He laughed a bit. It was a weird “ehehe” laugh that made your heart flutter a bit.

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?” He asked. “Don’t worry, I’ve had plenty of practice with stubborn people. But they can usually be bought over with beer.” Your stomach growled then.

“There’s a chance you could buy me over with a burger.” You said. Tom smiled.

“Well, you’re in the right place then.” He said. He took your hand in his and led you out of the room. His hands were strangely soft, yet strong. He led you over to a table where four guys were playing with worn playing cards. You noticed one of the guys. Sebastian. Your hand tightened Tom’s a bit. Michael looked up at the two of you then and he smiled.

“Why, hello gorgeous.” He said, setting his cards down and getting up. He took your other hand and pulled you from Tom. “Why don’t you lose the zero and get with a hero?”

“Don’t scare the girl Fassy.” Ben said, standing up. Michael glared at him. He hated that nickname but Ben insisted on calling him that whenever he could. “Hi, I’m Ben.” He kissed your hand, much like Tom had. Sebastian stayed back and you were happier that way. You looked at the last guy. Something about him seemed familiar. Then your eyes widened.

“Chris?” You asked. “Chris Evans?” He looked at you.

“Oh my god.” He said. “I didn’t…I…”

“You two…know each other?” Tom asked, looking between the two of you.

“Yeah.” Chris said. “Well, we used to.” He quickly grabbed his coat and left, leaving you standing there with all sorts of questions. The others all looked at you.

“So, how about that burger?” Tom asked. You looked at him and nodded. But you wanted to know why Chris had left in such a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the pictures on Ben's bookshelf
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/ace611906925394be6e069cbfdbb42fa/tumblr_ni35boVoNR1so362io1_400.jpg
> 
> http://thats-normal.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/cumberbatch-baby-06.jpg
> 
> Pleaes review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things come to light and Scarlett decides to rescue you

“What is this exactly?” Robert asked as he examined the vial that Mark had given him. Making sure that his finger was pressing down on the stopper, he turned it upside-down, watching as the dark liquid moved. “It certainly isn’t whiskey.”

“It’s a brainwashing serum.” Mark explained. “Scott was having us make it without our knowledge. We thought we were making a cure for some medical issue.” Everyone looked at Mark.

“How could you be making this and not know what it was?” Scarlett asked.

“You think I sit there and go through every single project that the President gives us with a fine tooth comb?” Mark asked. “I do my job. I do what I’m told. But this one bugged me. So while everyone was out at the party, I did my research. There are memory blockers in there, as well as other things that, while allowing you to keep motor skills, somehow wipes any notion of free will from your mind.”

“And what are we supposed to do about it?” Robert asked, handing the vial back to Mark.

“Stop him, or something.” Mark said. “First he’ll start using this on his enemies. These rebels or whatever that are free outside the walls. But what’s the stop him from turning it on those of us trapped within the walls? He could travel on that damn train system, just filling the air with this shit. And suddenly, everyone is bending to his will. And I mean everyone.” He glanced over at Chris when he said that.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking about what was going to happen. It wasn’t a “what if”, it was just a “when”. Everyone in that room knew that Scott was just a stone’s throw away from starting a biological war with the few countries that refused his “friendship”. And what of the countries that had alliances with him? What would he do to them? Chris immediately started thinking of his brothers and his wife back home.

“So…what now?” Sophie asked.

“Pretend like this meeting never happened.” Robert said. Everyone looked at him. “We’ll figure out something to do about this, but for now, we have to pretend we never saw each other.”

“Robert, we can’t just sit here and let him do this!” Mark said. Robert looked at him.

“Don’t you think I know that?” He asked. “But it’s just us right now. There’s no backup. There’s no help on the way. It’s just us five and we have other problems to worry about right now.”

“Like what exactly?” Mark asked. “What’s so important that you’d willingly let innocent people…”

“Shut the fuck up!” Robert snapped, shutting Mark up. “I understand that this fucking thing is bad, but you’re a fucking scientist who can tell him that it’s not ready yet!” Mark nodded. “In the meantime, someone grabbed (y/n) from outside the party. And you know that once Scott gets word of this, he’s lining up an army and sending them out there to kill the innocent people who live there until he finds her!”

“Okay, I understand.” Mark said. “I’m just going to go home and sleep on it. You know, figure out what I’m supposed to do.” Robert nodded.

“That sounds like a pretty good idea.” Chris said. “I could really use some sleep.”

“But, what about (y/n)?” Scarlett asked. “We can’t just leave her out there by herself.”

“We will figure it out in the morning.” Robert said. “You need to go home and sleep.” Scarlett sighed. It was easy for him to say. He wasn’t going to have to worry about being pulled into an interrogation room once Scott figured out you were gone. “Come on.” He headed towards the door of his study. Mark left the vial of serum on a table before he, along with the others, followed Robert out of the room.

****

Scarlett got home and tried to sleep but she couldn’t. She tossed and turned for well over an hour. She knew that she wasn’t getting any sleep. Especially when a stupid idea popped into her head. She got out of bed and grabbed a bag from her closet and started packing.

You had all heard stories of the citizens who willingly escaped the city. They were fugitives, never to return to their homes. And she was willingly going to give up all her nice things, her cars, her everything, just to come save you.

“You better appreciate this.” She mumbled to herself as she grabbed a shoebox from the top shelf of her closet full of money that her father had left her. She wasn’t sure exactly how well money would do outside the walls, but she knew that it could pay off a guard or two at the train track checkpoint. She grabbed the warmest coat she had after she got dressed, and stuffed some of the money into the pockets, the rest going into a secret zipped at the bottom of her bag.

She slipped out of the house, looking around for any unwanted eyes. She knew big brother was always watching, but right now, she knew he was probably too busy with some barely legal groupie. The night was silent and so was Scarlett as she made her way to the side of town she had only been to a handful of times. She knew a couple of the guards around here, but there was one in particular that she knew would help her. He had been in love with her since they were seven.

And sure enough, there he was.

“Hi Jeremy.” Scarlett said, trying to sound as flirtatious has possible. He jumped a little bit and looked at her.

“Scarlett?” Jeremy asked. “What the hell are you doing out here?”

“I was wondering if you could do something for me.” She said, running her fingers down his arm. “It would mean a lot to me.” She could see that he was starting to sweat a little.

“W-what do you need?” He asked, a little flustered.

“Could you pretty please let me through the checkpoint?” She asked. “It would mean the world to me.”

“Scarlett, I could get in trouble…” Jeremy said.

“But it’d just be between the two of us.” She said. “I’ll be back before morning. No one would ever know.” Her lips brushed his cheek and she was sure that he started to sway due to being light headed. “Please Jeremy?” She gave him a pouty lip. She heard him sigh.

“O-okay.” He said. “But if you’re not back by morning, I’m going to have to turn you in…”

“Don’t worry.” She said. “I’ll be back.” With a smile and sway of her hips, she made her way through the checkpoint gate and into the “dangers” that lurked outside the walls.

****

The boys fed you and were very friendly towards you, dealing you into their card games and everything. Except for Chris. He wouldn’t talk to you. So finally, when Ben went to his room to read, Sebastian and Michael started a drinking game, and Tom had dozed off on the couch, you went to find Chris/escape from your prison.

He was sitting outside on a porch swing, holding an old football and tossing it up in the air once in a while. You quietly made your way out and set by him. He didn’t look over at you.

“Chris…”

“Don’t.” He growled.

“But…what happened?” She asked. “You and your family just vanished one day. Scott’s dad told us you moved to the East City because your dad got a promotion.” Chris gave a snort laugh. “What?”

“So that’s what he told you?” He asked. “What a charming guy.”

“That’s not what happened?” You asked.

“Take a look around you (y/n).” He said. “Do you think that if I was living in the East City I’d be out here?”

“I…”

“Do you want to know what happened?” Chris asked. You nodded quietly. Chris sighed and set the football down. “My dad was caught talking to rebels in Mexico. He was trying to make a deal to get me and my siblings out of the city. But somehow, the first President Snow found out about it and didn’t like it. So in the dead of night, he sent soldiers to our homes. We had an hour to pack a bag. They took Carly and Shauna from us. They sent them to the West City for god knows what. They said my mom was too old. They were going to send Scott and me to either the North City or the South City for physical labor, but we ran away. We met up with my mom a few years later. My dad was nowhere to be seen and my mom died of medical complications six months after we found her.”

You set there, staring at him. It sounded like some made up story, but you knew that it wasn’t. Chris wouldn’t do that to you. He might have been gone all these years, but he was still Chris. He was still the boy that you used to play at the park with, along with Scarlett and Scott. When had everything changed?

“I can talk to Scott.” You said. “I’m sure he would let you back in. You could come home with me.” Chris shook his head.

“That’s not my home anymore and you shouldn’t allow it to be yours.” He said. “There are people here that survived the reeducation process Scott’s dad implemented on them in order to make them forget the true history. They know the truth. That bullshit they tell you in school is fabricated to make it seem that this fucking dictatorship is the best thing in the world. And I can tell you that’s shit.”

“But how do you know that they are telling you lies.” Chris looked at you.

“You’re no different than them.” He growled. “You eat the lies they spoon feed you and think the world is a happy place with rainbows and unicorns.”

“Chris stop.” You said, tearing up.

“You are just a mindless drone that bows down to a false prophet. You worship the ground that he walks on and he does no wrong. You are…”

“Evans stop it!” Someone else said, noticing your distress. Tom had come to your rescue. He had woken up and had been listening to Chris talk to you. But he had had enough of the self-appointed leader talking to you the way he was. “She’s been through a lot.” Chris rolled his eyes.

“Of course. Take her side. Just because you’re hard for her.” Chris grabbed the football and stood up. He grabbed a shotgun from a ledge at the top of the porch that you hadn’t noticed. “I’m going for a walk. Don’t wait up for me.” With that, he left. You looked at Tom and the waterworks his hard. You felt bad about crying in front of him, but right then, you didn’t care. And didn’t seem to mind because he pulled you into his arms and held you as you cried into his chest.

“It’ll be okay.” He whispered. “I’m not going to let anything hurt you.” You knew that you shouldn’t trust him, because he was a part of a group of people who had you kidnapped, but you just couldn’t explain it. You felt safer in his arms then you ever had in the walls of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are you guys liking it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett meets a friend; you and Tom have an almost moment

Scott woke up sometime the next afternoon in a tangled mess of bodies and sheets. He groaned, trying to remember where he was and what had happened. A smile crept onto his face then when he remembered that he took home two Swedish models who had been living in the West City. Their manager had sent them to Scott’s party to get their face out there and he had taken notice. He got out of bed, not even bothering to cover himself up, and went to the bathroom to take care of some business. The girls slept on, wrapped in blankets, their clothes thrown all over the floor. Scott made a note to get their names, mainly so he could pay them off to not sell their story to someone else.

He was about to get in the shower when there was a loud banging at the door to the hotel room he was in and the girls groaned as they were woken. He growled to himself. He had specifically said that he did not want any room service. He did not want to be bothered. He didn’t even bother to grab a towel or anything to go answer the door. Makar was standing there, and it was obvious to the models that he was trying so hard to not let his eyes linger below the belt.

“What the fuck could you possibly want?” Scott growled at Makar.

“Uh…you have meetings today sir.” Makar said.

“I know that you nitwit.” Scott said. Makar kept standing there. “Is there something else?”

“Oh. (Y/n) wasn’t at her home this morning.” Scott said waved it off.

“She’s probably at Scarlett’s. Probably drank way too much or something. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Scott said. He shut the door before Makar could say anymore. The Russian could hear one of the girls giggling as Scott asked them to join him in the shower. Makar sighed and headed to the elevator. If Scott wasn’t going to worry, then Makar wasn’t going to either. It wasn’t his position to worry about you.

****

Scarlett had never been outside the walls without being on the train. She clutched her things closer to herself as she made her way through the trees. She had never seen so much vegetation, but at the same time, there were a lot of dead plants. It looks like they had been burnt out. 

“My god.” She said as she examined everything. The trees surrounding the city and the train tracks were alive and the grass was a bright green. But here, everything seemed to be struggling to survive. The sun above was casting an eerie glow on the landscape. It unnerved Scarlett.

“Well, what do we have here?” She heard a man’s voice. She turned to see a group of people standing there. They were all wearing leather and furs. They had dogs on chains but she was sure that they weren’t the cute and cuddly variety they had back home. “You seem to be lost pretty lady. Why don’t we help point you in the right direction?” He came closer to her.

“Leave me in peace.” Scarlett said, trying to stay strong because she really didn’t want anything to do with these people.

“Oh look at her Spider.” A woman with over bleached hair said. “She looks so sweet and innocent.” The first guy laughed.

“Well, we can change that.” Spider said. Scarlett reached into her jacket pocket, poking around the large stack of bills and found the spray bottle she was looking for. Because you never know when a date is going to get too handsy. As Spider walked closer to, she pulled it out and sprayed him in the eyes. “Fuck!”

“You bitch.” Spider’s girlfriend said. She pulled out a switchblade. “Time to teach that pretty face of yours some manners.” Scarlett was usually pretty tough, but that was with soccer moms that cut her off while she was driving.

That’s when warning shots were fired, making everyone duck some. Scarlett was sure that this was the end of her. That she would never get back home to the city where the spa and shopping and endless amounts of waffles awaited her.

“Back off Spider.” A man said. “And take that girlfriend of yours with you.”

“Oh, Sebastian.” Spider said. “What are you going to do about it? There are no police out here.”

“Exactly.” Sebastian said. Scarlett turned and saw him then. A handsome man holding a high caliber rifle, pointed straight at Spider’s head. “So no one would really care if I added a new hole to your head. Now back. Off.” Spider raised his hands but had a sinister grin on his face.

“I’ll be seeing you both around.” He said. “Come on Jessica.” They left then. Sebastian didn’t lower his rifle until they were gone. But once they were, he walked over to Scarlett.

“You okay?” He asked. She nodded. “It’s dangerous around here and I can tell you’re new. Please, allow me to show you around and get you to a safer area.”

“I don’t even know you.” Scarlett said. “You’re a complete stranger. How do I know I can trust you?”

“Sebastian Stan.” Sebastian said, offering her his hand. She looked at it for a second before giving him hers.

“Scarlett Johansson.” She said, shaking his hand. He smiled.

“We’re not strangers anymore.” He said. “And I did just save you from the bad guys. So what do you say?” She weighed her options and even though every fiber of her being told her not to trust him, she knew she really didn’t have an option right now.

“Fine.” She said. Sebastian smiled.

“Great.” He said. “Follow me. I bet you’re hungry.” Her stomach growled then. “I know someone who makes the best waffles in the region.”

“You had me at waffles.”

****

“Thank you.” You said weakly as Tom handed you a cup of hot chocolate. You sipped the warm liquid, letting it sink into your system and warm you from the inside, out. Tom smiled at you and set across from you. “I honestly didn’t know that had happened to him.”

“You don’t have to defend yourself to me.” Tom said. “I don’t think you did anything wrong.” You smiled softly at him and stared down at your cup. The two of you set in silence for a while before you spoke up again.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get here?” You asked. “I know there’s a couple British people in the city, but they are maids and butlers mostly. A couple are teachers but that’s it.” Tom sighed.

“Ben and me were at school when it happened.” Tom said. “They were recruiting for the military. Ben was all for it. I wasn’t. Until my mother called and said that one of my sisters had been taken. My dad and my other sister had run to France. My mum remained in London. So I joined the military to find her. I didn’t and me and Ben both deserted not long after getting here. We can’t go home. So we’re in hiding.”

“Oh dear.” You said. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…”

“It’s ok.” Tom said. “I’m hoping that I find her someday. And I can go to France and find my dad and sister and take all three of them home to my mum.” He smiled sadly. I put my hand on his.

“You will.” I said. “I promise.” He smiled at you.

“Thanks.” He said, looking into your eyes. You bit your lip and he slowly moved into kiss you…

“Hey guys, I made brownies!” Ben said, leaning in between the two of you and setting a fresh brownie in front of each of you. Tom growled at him.

“Thanks Ben.” He said with clenched teeth. Ben smiled proudly.

“Just being friendly.” He said. He went back to the kitchen and Tom looked at you, but you had already moved passed the moment. You were happily eating the brownie and Tom sighed.

“Might as well eat.” He said, silently rethinking his choice in friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long. I've been busy. I hope you still like it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I write more?


End file.
